spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ponyo Fan
Please leave messages below this point. ---- Bad Reviews Hey again. I'm getting bad reviews on the fourth installment, saying the edginess was gone. I added a scene, but made things worse. Teach me your ways. Muchacha 02:24, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :It's not just the edginess. Your humour and writing sucks. Just give up, dumbass. --Xx Hatsune Miku xX (talk) 02:40, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Chatovod? http://sinep.chatovod.com --Xx Hatsune Miku xX (talk) 02:46, June 15, 2014 (UTC) :Violet, I know you're probably pissed off at me right now, but please get on Chatovod. Talking to you is pretty much the only thing that makes me happy anymore. --Xx Hatsune Miku xX (talk) 03:29, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the help! But is it okay if I handled the storylines and you handled how they were dealt with? I don't want to get more flames saying I killed ths series. We can still write the transcripts together, only I handle the story, and you can handle the innuendo. Sorry if I sound bossy. It's just that I'm restless, have an ESB meeting tomorrow at 3:30, and I'm hyped about writing Episode 5 together! Anyway, thanks for adding those extra lines. ''-''Muchacha 03:45, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Re:Don't you dare kill yourself. I always do. It's only the wiki that's got me depressed... --Xx Hatsune Miku xX (talk) 03:48, June 15, 2014 (UTC) well i'm a wuss. btw could you please get on chatovod/ it's ymy birthday.. Remember We only have three episodes to go. The ones I want to do are: # Our version of the Halloween thingy # An episode about the wiki, because we need to do it # Our version of the "pregnant" storyline :3a: I'd like to have the channel flipping gag I saw in one episode of the original where the remote breaks in one episode. Thanks! -[[User:Muchacha|'Muchacha']] 01:03, June 16, 2014 (UTC) SBFW channel Can Beavis and Butthead, Bob's Burgers, and American Dad air on SBFW channel? P.S. I gave you another message before this one that I guess you didn't see? Muchacha 23:20, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry I'll make sure this will work out between us, sweetie. I promise. --Sylveon VX (talk) 15:11, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :Violet, I really need to talk to you. It's urgent. It doesn't matter if it's Cloudsdale, IRC, Chatovod, Special:Chat, wherever; I just really need to talk to you whenever you get the chance. --Sylveon VX (talk) 18:46, June 17, 2014 (UTC) OH, MY GOD!!!!!!!! User blog:Sylveon_VX/Proposal Yo I reported Sannse on Sylveon's true identity like you said you would. She said she'd investigate. By the way, what did you mean by his true identity? Muchacha 21:58, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Please come to Officer Squidward's Wiki Chat Hey Ponyo Fan, can you please come to Officer Squidward's Wiki Chat? Here is the link: http://officersquidward.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Officersquidward2014 wants you to come so please come. SUBST:SpongeyTube/Sig|02:11,5/2/2014 (talk) 10:33, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Problem on Ttyl.? Why are you keep undoing everything I add on Ttyl.? I tries to add idea for an episode, add my favorite characters (MeeMee, Chris Redfield, etc.), everything! Can you just agree on it?! - CandyAnaisWatterson777CandyAnaisWatterson777 (talk) 18:34, June 23, 2014 (UTC) : Sorry but I'm the one un-doing it because you didn't get Violet's permission to add anything (I think). If you did, then I'm sorry. Is the show open sign-up? If Ponyo lets you then you shall but please don't add characters to episodes/shows unless you can. I think you can only add episode ideas, I'll add them back if Ponyo lets me. Vomit on his sweater already - Mom's spaghetti. (talk) 18:40, June 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Candy, your ideas are, for lack of a better word, disgusting and borderline vandalism. --Xx Hatsune Miku xX (talk) 18:43, June 23, 2014 (UTC) IRC http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=spongefan&uio=d4 can you come here please? Winnebago (talk) 02:39, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Chat Wanna go on chat? Walrus (talk) 14:29, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Chat Wanna go on chat with me? The radioactive pigs are coming. They're coming. (talk) 19:43, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Violet! Oh, my God, I meant to tell you this earlier, but I HAVE THE GREATEST EVER IN THE HISTORY OF MANKIND. We should turn V:TP into a Flash-animated YT series. I'm pretty good at impersonating voices and Da Nerd can animate. And it won't be so offensive now since the wiki is better. Could we, please? More details in chat. Tell me when you will be in chat. Muchacha 21:24, July 25, 2014 (UTC) :lol Da Nerd (talk) 02:11, July 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry. I figured that since you might have animating one of the Vacation movies, that you were a good animator. It's okay if you're busy. We'll wait for you. Muchacha 15:16, July 26, 2014 (UTC) War of the Oceans Hi, Ponyo Fan. I'm wondering if you can help me with my film, War of the Oceans. I've made it as a memorial for the 100th anniversary of World War I. Do you want to help me??? P.S: This film will be released on July 30th 2014. Last minute change. Nkershaw (talk) 14:44, July 26, 2014 (UTC) skype skype Da Nerd (talk) 04:11, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Some storyboards I made for V:TP: The Animated Series http://jakegoff94.deviantart.com/art/V-TP-Storyboards-1-475900432 http://jakegoff94.deviantart.com/art/V-TP-Storyboards-2-475901266 Muchacha (talk) 04:09, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :We're not doing userfics anymore. PinkiePie4BestPony (talk) 03:22, August 16, 2014 (UTC) ::This is for a YouTube series; don't worry, we are changing some things around slightly to fit everybody's needs. Muchacha (talk) 04:09, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure it'll just start crap but ok. PinkiePie4BestPony (talk) 04:15, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Go away Tanner. Also the storyboards are good, Muchacha. Ponyo Fan (talk) 22:24, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Email Are you open to emails? I wanted to show you some concept art I made. Muchacha 04:58, August 29, 2014 (UTC) I'm open to emails: in case you don't know, it's ponyofanhatespeta@gmail.com. Ponyo Fan (talk) 20:39, August 29, 2014 (UTC) a question about possible hypocrisy in the rules hey Ponyo Fan, you might not have seen me around that often, but to the point, on the rules page, rule #1 says that "pages for crossover characters are allowed", but, rule #11 says "that you are not allowed to create pages for them", rule #11 seems hypocritical, as it's saying "you're not allowed to create pages for the crossover characters, but rule #1 says that "it is allowed", can you fix this hypocrisy that i found in the rules? Tominator777 (talk) 07:09, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Chat Meet me in chat at 2 PM EST. chat chat pls now Da Nerd (talk) 22:35, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Let me back in Sailorc (talk) 19:22, September 21, 2014 (UTC)dear Ponyo Fan, I am sorry for being inappropriate on the site, please unban me. Chat Wanna go on chat? The radioactive pigs are coming. They're coming. (talk) 23:01, October 1, 2014 (UTC) YouTube Poop http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i9jTxCiwqF4 Please comment and get me some views, please. Thanks. Muchacha 20:44, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Hi there, Ponyo Fan! You might remember me, I was a former admin here under the username Sandra Cheeks. I left in 2012, but I have recently semi-returned to Wikia and just changed my username to Pablor so that I don't get as much attention as I've been getting over the past week (you wouldn't believe how hard it is to get through a Wikia edit without being messaged on your talk page by some random person who you never knew saying "Woah! You're the creator of the Backyardigans WikI!"). If you don't believe me, check my contributions - they're the only things that got transferred over from my old account besides badges. That's about it, I might return some of my Fanon series (Sandy Adventures, most likely) if time allows. - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 20:03, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Reply Thanks for replying! In response to your question, I do know what happened to Squidward. We were close on Wikia, so he probably disappeared because of me disappearing. He returned to Wikia this April, but might not come back here because the only wikis he's been back to are ones he's been requested to help. He has popped up at SpongeBob Fanon, another SB fanon wiki, but just because other users were adding his work to that wiki and he wanted to help. I came back last week (I would have gotten here earlier but I was in a big thing with Nickelodeon Studios worker Dave Palmer...I'm now keeping in touch with him). - Pablor (talk) 00:41, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Awkward, Octopus: Protected? Hello! My former username was Squidward Tentacles; my friend Sandra (now Pablor) asked me to come back here, so I did. I was a frequent user here in 2011 and the creator of Awkward, Octopus. I would like to edit the page for it, yet it has been protected from edits by anyone but administrators due to the high traffic it has received. Now I can't edit the page I created myself! When I looked at the article, though, I was astounded to see how much attention the fanon spin-off has gotten since I left. Anyway, could you please find a way for me to edit it? I was not an admin here before, but Sandra was, so I don't know how the admin system here works. Thank you for reading my message! (Squidward) Thank you! Thank you for changing the protection level for Awkward, Octopus! The article was protected at a state where it included fan-written info (not like a fanon wiki is meant for real info), so I felt I had to fix the page. I've also added pictures and stuff to make it look nice, because I won't be coming on the wiki much anymore to do things like that. Also, I was checking my talk page and saw that in January '13 (after I had left SBFW), you had left a message saying you were thinking of making me an admin - although the offer is obviously closed, and I don't really have time to be a frequent Wikian, I have never been more honored! Just to see that at one point, I was a possible admin choice, made me happier than ever. Back to the Awkward, Octopus article - if anyone but me or another admin adds any questionable info to the page, it'd be best to have it protected for admin edits only again. Thank you (oh, I've already said that)! - Aren (Mélodilous) Talk Blog 18:26, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Skype My Skype name is jacob.goff1994 and if SBFW has a Skype chat, add me to it. Muchacha 19:01, March 6, 2015 (UTC) A Relationship Begins For my page that you deleted, A Relationship Begins, what should I take out? Itsshehahnbro (talk) 16:58, April 18, 2015 Censor Why'd you censor "Krabs"? Seth was able to cuss in'' End Of My Soul, so why can't I? The radioactive pigs are coming. They're coming. (talk) 04:50, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Hello Ponyo I think an article about the SpongeBob final episode should be deleted I went through my DVR and went to Nickelodeon and I want through June 9 and I saw no new episode so i think the article is a rumor and an opinion. Big Brudda (talk) 03:15, June 2, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda Chat Wanna go on chat? Red Mist's a drug? I just thought it was a really bad fanfiction. (talk) 02:59, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Chat Wanna go on chat? Red Mist's a drug? I just thought it was a really bad fanfiction. (talk) 01:14, June 13, 2015 (UTC) This User needs the Ban Hammer User:Vladimirlucian keeps trying to ruin the title card remakes I made for the fanon seasons and replace them with horrible MS Paint ones. WumboMan900 (talk) 15:26, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Some User Is Spamming In chat http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Troll999999999 Hi the user above is spamming the chat and I think he needs to be blocked from this wiki. Thanks Itsshehahnbro (talk) 23:15, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Harrassment There is a lot of harrassment on this page: http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/Here_Comes_The_Sun Can you give the users a warning? Thanks. Da Brownie '''Don't listen to him. The show is cancelled anyways and will be made into something else that will not be charged as harrasement.' --Come on, we can use the Tardis. I assume everybody knows what the Tardis is, unless you've really not been paying attention. (talk) 09:55, August 7, 2015 (UTC) P.S - This means I get banned, if you give me my second warning? Remember me? How is Goofballs? I'm voicing a member of City Control Inc. --Muchacha 23:29, September 14, 2015 (UTC) chat wait i forgot about chat could you come back please Repoting Kasoku The user Kasoku has a hidden link to a screamer in this blog post of their's. Only admins can edit other users' blog posts, so please remove it as soon as you can. This could really mess up with people with anxiety or epilepsy. Time to give another genital exam to that unconscious sponge! 02:01, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Someone has deleted everything on Patrick Planet the movie the videogame page! his name was LochnessDonuts.Alan for Admin! (talk) 16:56, April 24, 2016 (UTC) ello there kind fello I have got 7 supports on my request to be a content moderator and Kelpy G has 6 supports. We have both closed our proposals and will like you to promote us. Thanks. - cool person (coolaz) Message from Calaz can you possibly demote kelpy g from chat mod? from calaz. Verdict on this Hello, Ponyo Fan, can you decided what the consensus on this will be? So far it only has 1 vote, and that vote is a support, but may you please decide what the final decision on it will be? Thanks! Gavin The Otter (talk) 19:40, June 1, 2016 (UTC) *Wrong link - Fuu Hey